Dziwne i tajemnicze życie Jennifer Mallory
by Ammaviel
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu było sobie miasteczko o nazwie Storybrooke gdzie Zła Królowa uwięziła postaci z bajek. Trwają tam od dwudziestu ośmiu lat, zawieszeni w czasie i przestrzeni czekając na Wybawicielkę. A kiedy ta wreszcie się pojawia, wszystko przestaje być takie jakim je znali. Wspomnienia wracają, rozpoczyna się poszukiwanie bliskich. Zwykli ludzie nagle stają się bohaterami.


**Opis: **Dawno, dawno temu było sobie miasteczko o nazwie Storybrooke gdzie Zła Królowa uwięziła postaci z bajek. Trwają tam od dwudziestu ośmiu lat, zawieszeni w czasie i przestrzeni czekając na Wybawicielkę. A kiedy ta wreszcie się pojawia, wszystko przestaje być takie jakim je znali. Wspomnienia wracają, rozpoczyna się poszukiwanie bliskich. Zwykli ludzie nagle stają się bohaterami.

**Disclaimer: **Jak się jeszcze okaże żadna z przedstawionych w tym opowiadaniu postaci nie jest moją własnością. Bawię się tylko legendą, którą kocham od dziecka i własnością panów Adama Horowitza i Edwarda Kitsisa. To im należy się wdzięczność.

Na razie One-Shot (chyba wychodzą mi najlepiej do długich fików nie mam cierpliwości), ale mogę zostać zmotywowana do napisania dalszych części. Mam wielkie plany dla Jennifer i jej uroczej familii. Powiedzcie tylko co myślicie na ten temat.

**Dla tych którzy czekają na nowy rozdział Zwierciadła:** Strasznie was przepraszam, pracuję nad tym, ale Remus zdążył mnie tak sfrustrować, że jeśli teraz się za niego wezmę to chyba go zabiję z wściekłości

Zgadnie ktoś kim jest bohaterka? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może nie być łatwe, ale może komuś się uda. Powiem tylko tyle, że jej baśń została już wprowadzona do świata OUAT, choć jej samej w serialu nie było.

* * *

><p><strong>Dziwne i tajemnicze życie Jennifer Mallory<strong>

_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn_

_Is just to love and be loved in return. _

Nature Boy, Moulin Rouge

_Promienie słońca wpadające do komnaty przez witraż wstawiony w okno malowały ściany komnaty na dziesiątki barw. Wielu uznałoby to za piękny widok, ale nie młoda dziewczyna siedząca przy rzeźbionej toaletce. W jej oczach kolorowe szkiełka przestały być niezwykłe lata wcześniej. Wolała przez drugie, zwykłe okno obserwować krajobraz w oddali._

_-Spójrz Melanie, jaki piękny wschód słońca. – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem do służącej układającej jej włosy, tęsknie wpatrując się w horyzont._

_Tam, daleko za murami jej rodzinnego zamku rozciągały się zielone łąki, złocące się pola i urodzajne lasy. Tam żyli zwyczajni ludzie, którzy mieli swoje zwyczajne problemy. Może czasem było im zimno, może nie mieli co jeść, ale przynajmniej byli wolni. Ona, choć z pozoru miała wszystko o czym mogła zamarzyć młoda dziewczyna, czuła się jak w klatce._

_-Rzeczywiście śliczny, Wasza Wysokość. – potwierdziła natychmiast służąca, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od fryzury swojej pani. Dziewczyna wyczuła jej brak zainteresowania i tylko się uśmiechnęła._

_Nagle otworzyły się ciężkie drzwi komnaty i do środka wkroczyła niezwykle piękna i dumna kobieta. Miała długie, jasnozłote włosy upięte misternie na czubku głowy na kształt korony i niebieskie, zimne oczy. Na jej urodziwej twarzy widać już było pierwsze zmarszczki, lecz nie ujmowały jej one czaru. Nosiła długą ciemnopurpurową szatę z drogiego materiału i uszytą wedle najnowszej mody, a na jej szyi i nadgarstkach błyszczały drogocenne klejnoty. _

_-Witaj moje dziecko. – powiedziała od drzwi Lady Gwendolyn, ruchem dłoni nakazując służącej opuszczenie komnaty. Pokojówka usłuchała bez słowa, posławszy jednak wcześniej swojej pani ciekawskie spojrzenie. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałaś._

_-Dzień dobry, matko. – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna, skromnie spuszczając oczy i układając dłonie na podołku. – Co cię tu sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze?_

_-Mam dla ciebie wspaniałe wieści, moje dziecko. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i nieco drapieżnie, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy coś szło po jej myśli. Dziewczynie ciarki przeszły po plecach_

_-Jakie matko?_

_-Dzisiaj przybył posłaniec od Jego Wysokości. – choć jej matka uśmiechała się promiennie, dziewczyna struchlała ze strachu. Tych właśnie słów obawiała się każdego poranka odkąd jej ojciec rozpoczął pertraktacje z królem ościennego państwa. Robiło jej się niedobrze za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, co miało być przedmiotem rozmów między nimi. Jej rodzicielka jednak ciągnęła dalej, jakby nieświadoma reakcji córki. - Umowa została zawarta._

_Zimny pot oblał młodą dziewczynę, zmusiła się wszakże do pozornej obojętności. Nie mogła pokazać jak bardzo rani ją każde słowo matki._

_-Ach tak? – zdołała wydusić przez zaciśnięte z nerwów gardło. Kobieta jednak znów nic nie zauważyła i wciąż mówiła, tym samym rozradowanym i pełnym dumy tonem._

_-Czyż to nie cudowne, moje dziecko? Taki wspaniały władca! Znamienity rycerz! Przystojny mężczyzna! – prawie wyśpiewywała pochwały na cześć mężczyzny, którego dziewczyna spotkała tylko raz i przez zaledwie chwilę. - Nie mogłaś wymarzyć sobie lepszego męża._

_I choć panna przytaknęła, z pozoru zgadzając się z matką, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu to przecież czuła wyraźnie jak pękało jej serce i umierały marzenia o znalezieniu Prawdziwej Miłości._

oOo

Jak co dzień siódma rano zastała panią Jennifer Mallory w kuchni, z kubkiem świeżej kawy w dłoni, patrzącą przez okno wychodzące na ulicę. Za szybą Storybrooke powoli budziło się do życia. Pierwsi przechodnie spieszyli do pracy, by przed początkiem zmiany wpaść jeszcze na kawę do słynnej restauracji „U Babuni" prowadzonej przez starą wdowę Lucas i jej wnuczkę imieniem Ruby. Ludzie mijali jej dom nie zaszczycając go choćby spojrzeniem, zapatrzeni w chodnik pod swoimi stopami, wiecznie gdzieś spóźnieni, wiecznie w pośpiechu.

Z Jennifer było inaczej. Czasem miała wrażenie, że tylko ona w całym mieście nigdzie nie gna. Każdego poranka stała w tym samym miejscu, z kawą zaparzoną w tym samym kubku i patrzyła jak tą samą ulicą idą ci sami ludzie. Miała na to i czas i ochotę. Uwielbiała obserwować świat za oknem. Zawsze tak było i po tylu latach nie pamiętała już nawet jak ten nawyk się zaczął. Żałowała tylko, że z żadnego miejsca w domu (ani też w mieście) nie mogła spokojnie obejrzeć wschodu słońca. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo tęskniła za widokiem tarczy słonecznej wyłaniającej się zza widnokręgu…

Odrzuciła długie, kręcone włosy w kolorze starej miedzi za ramię i westchnęła, potrząsając głową. Nie wiedziała skąd takie myśli brały się w jej głowie. Całe życie spędziła w Storybrooke, a gęsty las dookoła uniemożliwiał obserwowanie tego szczególnego zjawiska. Można oczywiście było iść do doków, ale wcześnie rano nigdy nie miała na to ochoty. A jednak jak przez mgłę pamiętała czasami obserwowanie jak pierwsze promienie słońca wyłaniają się znad horyzontu.

Mimowolnie jej dłoń powędrowała na dekolt, gdzie ukryty pod bluzką spoczywał naszyjnik, który nosiła codziennie, bez względu na wszystko. Był to lazuryt w kształcie łzy zawieszony na prostym, czarnym sznurku. Nie wiedziała skąd się u niej wziął. Czasem miała wrażenie, że zawsze go miała, innym razem jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że ktoś go jej sprezentował. Niestety twarz ofiarodawcy, choć zawsze obecna we wspomnieniach, była dziwnie zamazana. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na samą myśl o zdjęciu kamienia z szyi przeszywały ją ciarki. Co z kolei sprawiało, że bardzo chciała przypomnieć sobie kto podarował jej ten niezwykły prezent. I czemu na sam widok naszyjnika czuła wszechogarniającą miłość…

Muskularne ramiona objęły ją znienacka w pasie. Została przyciągnięta do szerokiego torsu i z jej ust wymknął się cichy chichot. Natychmiast puściła kamień i odstawiła kubek na blat kuchenny.

-Witaj, Will. – powiedziała cicho, przykrywając jego dłonie swoimi. Uwielbiała jego ręce, takie silne i zapewniające bezpieczeństwo.

William Mallory, jej mąż od ponad…od kilkunastu lat był wysokim, szczupłym blondynem o szarych oczach, w których odbijały się wszystkie jego emocje. Miał wydatne kości policzkowe, całkiem spory nos, usta ani cienkie ani pełne, a jego podbródek porastał wieczny, kilkudniowy zarost. Włosy nosił krótko ścięte, schludnie zaczesane do tyłu co pasowało do służbowych garniturów, które z ciężkim sercem wkładał do pracy. Nie lubił oficjalnego stylu, ale jako zastępca prokuratora generalnego był zmuszony wyglądać odpowiednio, sprawiając jej tym samym ogromną radość. Uwielbiała go w garniturze.

-Dzień dobry, Jenny. – mruknął całując ją w ramię. Krótkie, rudoblond włoski na jego podbródku łaskotały ją jak co rano, ale Jennifer nigdy nic nie mówiła. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet nie potrafiła go sobie wyobrazić bez tego zarostu. Czasem miała nawet wrażenie, że kiedyś nosił dłuższy... Ale pewnie tylko jej się wydawało. – Dobrze spałaś?

-Jak zwykle. – odparła z uśmiechem, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od pięknego widoku za oknem.

-Dean już wstał? – spytał nagle Will, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

-Żartujesz sobie? – prychnęła w odpowiedzi, choć uśmiech ani na moment nie zniknął z jej ust, gdy wspomniał o ich synu. – Jest nastolatkiem, a ty wymagasz, żeby był na nogach godzinę przed początkiem szkoły? Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteś ojcem od kilku dni, a nie od kilkunastu lat!

-Od tego mam ciebie. – przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, a ona zachichotała i obróciła się w jego ramionach i pocałowała go czule. Pachniał dezodorantem, wodą kolońską, którą kupiła mu na święta i samym sobą. Wszystkie te zapachy były znajome i kojarzyły jej się z domem. A jednak czasem miała wrażenie, że czegoś brakowało w jej z pozoru idealnym życiu. Na szczęście wrażenie to zaraz znikało, a ona szybko o nim zapominała.

-Mhm. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – mruknęła, patrząc na niego z miłością. Nie było nikogo kogo by kochała bardziej niż Willa.

-Nie wiem. – roześmiał się mężczyzna, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Schylił się by ją pocałować i przez ładne kilka minut nie mówili nic, z powodów dość oczywistych.

To ona odsunęła się pierwsza.

-Spóźnisz się – wypomniała mu z uśmiechem, z przyzwyczajenia prostując mu krawat i poprawiając klapy marynarki. – Znowu.

-Piętnaście minut nikogo nie zbawi. – William wesoło wzruszył ramionami. Jenny uniosła z powątpiewaniem brew.

-Stary Spencer też tak myśli? – spytała, a on skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. Wspomnienie szefa, prokuratora generalnego Storybrooke zawsze wywoływało u niego taką reakcję. – Jeśli tak bardzo nie lubisz dla niego pracować chyba będziesz musiał wystartować w następnych wyborach, pokonać go i zająć jego miejsce.

Nie pamiętała który raz mu to mówiła. Od zawsze uważała, że sprawdziłby się na tej pozycji znacznie lepiej niż Albert Spencer, który zdawał się nie widzieć nic oprócz własnych finansów i pozycji społecznej. William z kolei był prawnikiem z powołania, naprawdę kochał to co robił i chciał pomagać ludziom. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał odwagi wystartować w publicznej kampanii, a jej zapewnienia, że z pewnością zawojowałby mieszkańców Storybrooke bez problemu jakoś go nie przekonywały.

-Jenny… - westchnął mężczyzna, oddając tym idealnie swoje zdanie na ten temat.

-Naprawdę nie wiem czemu tak się wzbraniasz. – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Jennifer, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – Byłbyś świetnym prokuratorem generalnym. Tysiąc razy lepszym od Spencera.

-Mówisz tak, bo jesteś moją żoną. – oskarżył ją lekko, wesoło. Roześmiała się.

-Wmawiaj to sobie. – odparła z uśmiechem, stając na palcach, by go pocałować. – Idę dziś na zakupy, potrzebujemy czegoś?

-Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. – Will zamyślił się na moment. – Chociaż wiesz, papier toaletowy się kończy.

-Okay, zaraz dopiszę do listy zakupów. – przytaknęła wesoło. – Coś jeszcze?

-Cóż, moja piękna żona mogłaby pomyśleć o upieczeniu ciasta drożdżowego. – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a wyglądał przy tym tak uroczo, że Jenny od razu wiedziała iż przychyli się do jego prośby. - W wolnej chwili, oczywiście.

-Oczywiście. – odparła z nutką sarkazmu. – Ale masz szczęście, akurat znajdę dziś trochę czasu, jak tylko wrócę z lunchu z Joy.

-A racja, spotykacie się dziś! – przypomniał sobie Will. Trzy dni wcześniej powiedziała mu o planowanym spotkaniu ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Joy Terrance. – Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

-Zrobi się. – roześmiała się Jennifer. Przez przypadek jej spojrzenie padło na zegar na ścianie, który zaraz wskazała Willowi. – Chyba czas już na ciebie.

-Nie, jeszcze nie. – mówiąc to brzmiał jak dzieciak, ale w jej oczach nie było nic bardziej uroczego. Zachichotała.

-Idź już. – powiedziała, lekko całując męża. Te słowa z jakiegoś powodu wypełniły jej serce smutkiem, którego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć i który zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił.

Will westchnął cierpiętniczo i musnąwszy wargami czubek jej nosa, wypuścił ją z objęć. Z krzesła przy wyspie kuchennej zabrał swoją aktówkę i skierował się do drzwi.

-Kocham cię! – rzucił przez ramię, nim przekroczył próg, a ona odwdzięczyła się tymi samymi słowami, które z pewnością usłyszał nim zamknęły się za nim drzwi wyjściowe.

Dom na powrót wypełniła cisza przerywana tylko miarowym tykaniem zegara na ścianie. Zbliżało się wpół do ósmej i Will miał jeszcze szansę na pojawienie się w pracy na czas, choć niewielką. Dean z kolei wprost nie mógł zdążyć do szkoły, szczególnie że jeszcze nawet nie zwlekł się z łóżka. Należało go więc obudzić, a to wcale jej się nie uśmiechało. Zawsze był śpiochem, a wyrywanie go ze snu uważała za brutalne i okrutne.

Musiała to jednak zrobić, westchnęła więc, odstawiła kubek po kawie swojej i Willa na blat i udała się na piętro, gdzie w swojej sypialni chrapał donośnie piętnastolatek. Chwilę stała przed obklejonymi plakatami drzwiami nasłuchując z błogim uśmiechem. W takich chwilach mogła wyobrazić sobie, że dalej był małym chłopcem, którego mogłaby obudzić pocałunkiem w czoło i który rzuciłby jej się na szyję przed wyjściem do szkoły. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed tą nieszkodliwą fantazją. Napawała się nią przez parę sekund i dopiero potem zapukała.

-Dean? – zawołała nie bez wahania. Chłopak nie lubił naruszania prywatności, dlatego nie odważyła się wejść do jego sypialni bez pozwolenia. Tylko by go tym zirytowała. – Czas wstawać!

Z drugiej strony drzwi odpowiedział jej tylko niezrozumiały bełkot stłumiony przez poduszkę. Wywróciła oczami i ponowiła pukanie.

-Spóźnisz się do szkoły!

Tym razem bełkotowi towarzyszył szelest pościeli i głośny huk ciała spadającego z niewielkiej wysokości. Może Jennifer byłaby zaniepokojona, gdyby nie wiedziała, że tak Dean co rano wstawał z łóżka. Ponownie zawołała jego imię.

-Odwal się! – dobiegło z drugiej strony drzwi, a potem nastąpił ciąg inwektyw, gdy chłopak szukał na podłodze czystego ubrania, którego z całą pewnością nie mógł tam znaleźć. Jennifer od miesięcy świerzbiły ręce, by pewnego dnia wtargnąć do środka i doprowadzić pokój Deana do względnego porządku. Powstrzymywała się jednak przez wzgląd na prywatność syna. Z tego samego powodu wycofała się teraz z korytarza i wróciła na dół.

Właśnie kończyła rozładowywać zmywarkę po nocnym myciu naczyń, gdy na schodach zadudniły kroki nastolatka. Zerknęła przez ramię i w drzwiach mignęła jej ciemna czupryna jej syna.

-Dean! A śniadanie? Jako twoja matka… – zawołała za nim, chwytając z blatu kuchennego papierową torbę z lunchem jaki dla niego zrobiła i prawie biegnąc do przedpokoju tylko po to by ledwo uniknąć zderzenia z drzwiami, które zatrzaśnięto jej przed nosem. A jednak nim się zamknęły zdążyła usłyszeć ostatnie słowa chłopaka.

-Nie jesteś moją matką!

Przez sekundę nie wiedziała co robić. Czy biec za nim, czy też może zostać w domu? W końcu wybrała to drugie, głównie dlatego, że i tak nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca. Słowa Deana huczały jej w głowie. Najbardziej bolało ją to, że powiedział prawdę. Już nie wiedziała co robić z tym chłopakiem.

Nie był jej biologicznym synem. Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że bardzo go kochała, ale w jego oczach całkowicie ją dyskredytowało. Nie ona go urodziła. Zrobiła to kobieta, którą Will spotkał jeszcze zanim się poznali i z którą spędził zaledwie kilka nocy. Ale to wystarczyło, by powstał największy cud na świecie, maleńki chłopczyk o imieniu Dean. Kiedy miał dziesięć miesięcy jego matka, Molly niespodziewanie zmarła zmuszając opiekę społeczną do odnalezienia nieświadomego niczego ojca. W ten oto sposób chłopczyk trafił do Williama i Jennifer, która poślubiła go zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Z dnia na dzień Jen stała się czyjąś mamą. Los bezbronnej istoty zależał tylko od niej i świadomość tego z początku ją przerażała. A potem spojrzała w szare oczy niemowlęcia, identyczne jak jej ukochanego męża i już wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by otoczyć go ciepłem i miłością. Przez czternaście lat jej się udawało (a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało), aż do dnia, kiedy Will postanowił wyznać Deanowi prawdę.

To był najgorszy dzień w jej życiu. Jedna rozmowa zmieniła diametralnie jej życie i sprawiła, że bezpowrotnie straciła ukochanego syna. Dean bardzo ciężko przeżył informacje. Ojcu wybaczył, Jen przestał zauważać. Skończyło się nazywanie ją „mamą", teraz mówił jej tylko po imieniu, choć Will prosił go, by tego nie robił. Nie słuchał jej, nie szanował. Uciekał ze szkoły żeby szlajać się z kumplami po starych kopalniach i podejrzewała, że pił, ale nie mogła mu tego w żaden sposób udowodnić.

Zniknął ten mały, uroczy chłopczyk o niewinnych błękitnych oczach i pulchnych policzkach, który czasem zakradał się do pokoju jej i Willa tylko po to by zasnąć między nimi w łóżku. Na jego miejsce pojawił się wiecznie wściekły nastolatek. I choć Jen szukała w nim swojego małego synka, zaczynała już tracić nadzieję.

Niespodziewanie rozdzwonił się telefon i Jennifer musiała porzucić swoje ponure rozmyślania, by podnieść słuchawkę i skupić się na rozmowie.

-Witaj Jen, lunch aktualny? – rozległ się radosny głos Joy Terrance, najmilszej i najbardziej pozytywnej osoby w całym Storybrooke. Jennifer miała niewyobrażalne szczęście mogąc nazwać ją przyjaciółką.

-Cześć Joy – westchnęła do telefonu, usilnie próbując zapanować nad swoim nastrojem, by nie zdołować swojej rozmówczyni. Nie to, żeby to było możliwe. Joy zawsze miała świetny humor.

-Coś się stało? – przyjaciółka od razu wyczuła w jej głosie zmartwienie, bez względu na to jak bardzo Jen próbowała ukryć swoje obecne usposobienie.

-A, to co zwykle. – choć Joy nie mogła jej zobaczyć, kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Jak inaczej mogła określić swoje problemy? Nie pamiętała już od kiedy tkwiła w tym samym konflikcie ze swoim synem i nie potrafiła tego zakończyć.

-Dean. Oczywiście. – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała jej rozmówczyni. – Co znowu wymyślił?

-Nic nowego. – odparła ze znużeniem. Była to prawda. Z Deanem zawsze chodziło o to samo. W wymyślaniu sposobów na okazanie swojego buntu też nie był zbyt kreatywny. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że te same argumenty wypowiadane tym samym tonem sprawiały jej coraz to nowy ból. - Nie wiem czy dziś trafi do szkoły.

-Powinnaś powiedzieć Willowi. – poradziła z troską Joy. Jennifer nie potrafiła powstrzymać pełnego goryczy prychnięcia.

-Sądzisz, że nie mówiłam? Will wie, próbował rozmawiać z Deanem, ale bezskutecznie. – westchnęła Jen.

-Byliście z nim u Archiego?

-Byliśmy umówieni, ale Dean się nie pojawił. – wyznała Jennifer. - Archie twierdzi, że to po prostu bunt młodzieńczy, że trzeba być cierpliwym, ale ja już nie mogę.

-Hej, nie możesz się poddawać! – zaprotestowała żywo Joy - Przecież to twój syn, kocha cię.

-Jak sam mi powtarza, wcale nie jest moim synem. – mruknęła z goryczą Jen. Serce bolało ją, gdy wymawiała te słowa, ale wiedziała, że musiały zostać wypowiedziane.

-Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – zdziwiła się jej przyjaciółka, która przecież znała ją lepiej niż inni, z wyjątkiem może Willa. Jen mogła bez problemu wyobrazić sobie niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Joy. - Nie wydaje mi się.

-Joy… - jęknęła.

-Dobra, już cię nie męczę. – poddała się kobieta po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej. – Ale masz mi dziś wszystko opowiedzieć podczas lunchu. Spotykamy się „U Babuni" o trzynastej, tak?

-Dokładnie. – przytaknęła Jennifer. – Trzymaj się Joy i do zobaczenia.

Z ulgą odłożyła telefon na miejsce. Choć uwielbiała Joy, rozmowa na ten temat wyczerpywała ją emocjonalnie. No i nie chciała monopolizować konwersacji, jej przyjaciółka miała swoje problemy, o których nie lubiła mówić. Jen od lat próbowała z niej wyciągnąć szczegóły jej małżeństwa, ale Joy jak się uparła to potrafiła milczeć aż po grób.

Jennifer z westchnieniem opadła na pobliskie krzesło. Była dopiero ósma, a ona już miała dość tego dnia. Zepsuł się w momencie, gdy Will wyszedł do pracy. Czasem marzyła o tym, by rzucił prokuraturę i został z nią na całe dnie. Bez niego u boku czuła się przeraźliwie samotna i nie mogła nic innego jak tylko czekać na jego powrót. Bardzo go kochała, najbardziej na świecie.

Miejski zegar posępnie wskazał godzinę ósmą piętnaście i wszystko się zmieniło.


End file.
